


Axii makes the perfect companion

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Axii (The Witcher), Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: After Geralt and Jaskier part ways, Jaskier stumbles across another Witcher who isn't as nice as Geralt and quickly uses axii to make Jaskier more useful to him. Once Geralt finds him, he goes to release the bard of the axii before discovering that he actually likes the bard at his will.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Kudos: 194





	Axii makes the perfect companion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for axii situations so it's no surprise I wrote this

While separated from Geralt due to the mountain incident, a different Witcher came across Jaskier. To which the bard latched onto quickly for stories and a distraction; however, this Witcher was far less patient with the bard and jumps at the opportunity to use axii on Jaskier.

It starts off to be for small reasons- axii-ing Jaskier to be quieter more often so he didn’t have to deal with constant talk or to be less fussy with where they’re sleeping or for how long they travel. Little things that made life easier for the Witcher which then moved onto getting Jaskier to prepare dinner for him every night- using the excuse that it’s quicker for the bard to just do it for him; swaying into axii-ing Jaskier to pay for all their rooms and work to get the coin in for them. Making the bard needy to provide for the Witcher’s requirements.

After that, it was easier to make Jaskier want to also help with the Witcher’s lack of partners. He’d get the bard to stop sitting beside him and instead place himself on the Witcher’s lap, warming his body through the cold and providing a delicious weight onto him, holding him almost comfortingly.

When the Witcher wanted a bath, Jaskier would join him in there while simultaneously washing the Witcher for him and occasionally afterwards, the Witcher would once more get the bard to sit on his lap but now naked- feeling the gap between his cheeks on his cock. Wanting to push up but settling for wrapping a possessive arm around him and just gently rubbing his half hard erection against the bard. Jaskier more than happy as long as his Witcher wanted him like this.

It didn’t take long to axii Jaskier into joining him in his bed to warm it and then also warming his cock with his mouth every night. Open and ready when he wanted. And when the Witcher got bored of that, he got Jaskier to present his arse and rammed into his hole at request.

Jaskier was made to be desperate to please and hungry to be fucked. Suddenly this annoying bard had found his use for the Witcher.

It was all going well until Geralt stumbled across them, confused and irritated at the sight of Jaskier sitting upon another Witcher’s lap and running his hand up and down his chest- getting dangerously close to their crotch.

Geralt felt jealous and he felt frustrated. Stomping over to the pair, he gives a few heated words about needing to talk to Jaskier before dragging the bard outside. Quickly going through a sincere apology about what he said at the mountain and telling Jaskier he wanted to travel with him again.

Despite the axii commands in place, Jaskier was still Jaskier where it counted and he would still follow Geralt wherever he went so without even saying farewell to the other Witcher, Jaskier rushes off with Geralt to wherever life took them next.

Geralt didn’t notice anything at first- Jaskier was perhaps a little quieter than normal but Geralt’s sure it’s because he was still hurting from the words on the mountain- and Jaskier would kindly offer to pay for their rooms but Jaskier always used to offer to Geralt to share the burden.

It’s not even that strange when Jaskier gets into the bath Geralt was having. On rare occasions, they would share so they didn’t have to pay for another or if they were short on time.

Geralt does click on that something wasn’t right when Jaskier didn’t put any clothes on for bed and just planted himself onto his knees and opened his mouth- just waiting for something.

When he asks the bard what he is doing, Jaskier simply replies “Waiting for your cock, of course! The last Witcher told me it’s best to wait straight away”.

Geralt knows instantly what’s happened; can even sense the amount of axii around Jaskier now that he’s looking and he feels so angry at the other Witcher. So much so that in that moment, he truly believes that he wants to undo all that was forced onto Jaskier.

He does the sign and Jaskier’s eyes glaze over. Geralt goes to say the words to release his friend but staring at him like that steals Geralt’s thoughts and he surprises even himself when he says instead “You’ll never do any of this for anyone else ever again, only for me”.

Turns out Geralt was angry at the Witcher for using Jaskier but not actually for axii-ing him.

And when he lets go, the bard is still waiting for him and it strikes Geralt as so hot to know he’s ready for Geralt’s cock; pushing him forward into pulling out his half hard dick and walking towards the bed without thinking about it too much.

Jaskier takes over quickly, his mind telling him to do as he knows and being ready to please. He peppers kisses up Geralt’s length and licks the tip with swirling motions before taking the whole cock into his mouth- vibrating his vocals to really set Geralt on edge.

And Geralt swears he’ll release him after this one time but with the bard actually on him, he doesn’t know what he’d do in the future without this.

Jaskier is well practiced with using his mouth on people and it shows when he manages to deep throat Geralt without gagging too much. Although, tears do still fall down his face at the sensation and Geralt brings a hand up to wipe them away. Jaskier smiling up- feeling so warm and grateful.

Geralt cums in record time and he knows it’s most likely because it was Jaskier who was the one doing it. The bard doesn’t even bother finding his own release, even though he’s clearly straining with a painful looking erection, which makes Geralt’s cock twitch again- Jaskier only wanting to perform to make Geralt happy and having no regards for himself.

Maybe Geralt thought he should’ve actually been grateful for the other Witcher for giving him something he didn’t know he was missing.

After that, Geralt doesn’t hesitate to add or remove axii commands whenever the fancy takes him. He always keeps the one to have Jaskier ready to give him a blowjob every night but he likes to mix things up for the rest of the time.

Once he made Jaskier think his hole was smaller than it was so when Geralt penetrated him, Jaskier screamed in delight at the stretch he felt from the cock pushing into him. Another time, he got Jaskier to spend the day at camp naked and constantly aroused- making him edge himself torturously until he was begging Geralt to make him cum.

Geralt often went back to a specific axii command to make Jaskier substitute Geralt’s cock for the hilts of his swords and desperately trying to recreate the pleasure and feeling of Geralt but it never works- is made not to- and Jaskier is always a crying mess at the end of it; just wanting to feel full of Geralt but unable to make himself experience the same enjoyment.

But Geralt’s absolute favourite time is when he gets Jaskier to sit on his lap at an inn and pull down the back of his breeches- stuffing himself up with Geralt’s cock right there in front of everyone and loving the feeling of warming Geralt up. The Witcher always makes sure that Jaskier still has his sense of embarrassment from acting so in a public place- a challenge to make sure no one sees what he’s doing and to feel him wiggling around in pleasured discomfort.

Geralt knows he should’ve had more restraint but now that he can have Jaskier anyway, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop himself. Especially with all the possibilities the future held.


End file.
